Untitled
by Nighthawk013
Summary: Based on the 1955 movie Lady and The Tramp, where Selena is the innocent Lady, and Demi and Miley are the troublesome Si and Am. Rated M for a very good reason.


She had long cascades of dark brown hair, almost completely blending with her long, soft ears, and big brown beautiful eyes that could charm anybody. And as most dog, she was wearing nothing but her blue collar with a golden nametag.

She would spend almost every waking hour by the crib, watching the little boy sleep. She would tilt her head and look worriedly at him whenever he woke up, afraid that he'd start crying as she heard him do almost every night, and giggle and wag her little light brown tail frantically when he grinned his toothless grin at her and extend his small arms out to try to touch her.

Selena loved her little family, so it came as quite a shock when she found out that Jim and Darling was going away for a couple of days. They didn't even let her know, they just packed up their bags, ready to leave. She had never been away from them, and neither had the child, so she was almost desperate as she ran after them out in the hallway, hoping she'd manage to convince them to stay.

"You're not leaving," Selena said determined as she blocked the way down the stairs for them. "Who is going to take care of the little one?" She stared defiant at them, demanding an answer. Jim just laughed a little as he patted her head just like they do to small children, much to Selena's dismay.

"Oh don't worry Selly," he smiled reassuringly, running his finger through the soft dark curls of her hair. "We'll be back in a couple of days, don't worry."

"And Aunt Sarah would be here," Darling continued. "And you are of course going to help her. Everything is going to be fine."  
A smile spread across Selena's face as she heard this. She didn't know who this _Aunt Sarah_ was, but as all dogs, she loved to befriend new people. She ran down the stairs as she heard the bell ring just seconds later, only to be pushed away by an old lady as she walked in the door.

She was a quite big lady, wearing a purple dress and a green coat, and a small hat that was tied under her chin. She was carrying a big brown bag in her right hand and a small blue purse in her left hand. Selena looked up at her face, studying her features. It was long and bony, and she had quite a long nose, to Selena it looked almost like a beak. Her face was wrinkly and pale, like she hadn't been out in the sun for years. She smiled what Selena thought was supposed to be a friendly smile, but her eyes told her differently. Aunt Sarah really didn't look nice in Selena's opinion, but who was she to judge people she didn't know yet?

"Sorry I'm late," she said hurriedly, 'smiling' again as she untied her hat. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting." Jim offered to take her bags, which she quickly rejected as she pushed the two out the door, claiming that she _'knew her way around'_.

Selena ran out on the porch as they said their final goodbyes, her tail wagging in excitement. She shivered as she felt the cold air outside, goose bumps shoving all over her body. But when she turned to follow Aunt Sarah back into the house, she got the front door slammed harshly in her face.

"Did she just lock me out of my own home?"

Frowning, Selena ran to the backside of the house, walking in the backdoor instead. She ran up the stairs to the baby's room, assuming she'd be there. And just as she thought, she found her hovering over the crib, playfully tickling the little boy, much to his amusement. She jumped up on the sofa placed next to the crib, her little tail wagging, happy because everyone else was happy. Her eyes were darting from the laughing child to the smiling aunt. Selena's eyes were practically _beaming_ with pride.

Her joy was only brief though, as she leaned over the crib to get a better look, and Aunt Sarah gasped loudly and melodramatically as she noticed her presence.

"Oh, good gracious! What are you doing in here? Shoo, get out of here!" She grabbed the blue collar that was tied around her neck, her golden nametag dangling from side to side, and dragged her out of the room, before slamming that door in her face as well and returning to the crib to comfort the now crying baby.

"That bastard won't frighten you anymore," she cooed, before starting to sing the lullaby 'Rock-a-bye-baby' to the crying child, without helping much at all.

"I'll have you know I'm a pure breed Cocker Spaniel!" she growled at the closed door. Selena shivered as she heard her hoarse, nasal voice coming from the room. Turning around, she angrily stomped down the stairs.

Tail between her legs and her head hanging down, she sadly walked into the living room. The feeling of rejection and the fact that someone actually _disliked _her, really hurt. She had never experienced something like that before. But her thoughts were soon forgotten as she distinctly felt someone watching her. But when she turned around, no one was to be seen. Narrowing her eyes in frustration, she raised her head high and sniffed in the scent of the room.

"Cats. Definitely cats," she mumbled to herself. Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard a purring sound in her ear and felt a warm, definitely female, body press against her back, and a soft tail running teasingly up and down her legs before she moved away. Selena didn't dare to move, she barely dared to breathe, and her eyes was like glued to the wall, secretly hoping that if she stared long enough, an invisible door would appear for her to escape through.

She heard her moving towards the couch, then sitting down and she swore she could _feel_ her staring at her.

She wanted to scream. Or run. Just _do_ _something_. But her body remained still, and right then she hated herself for being scared of _cats_.

Just as she found enough courage to speak, she felt two hands land on her shoulders and sharp nails starting to trace small, haphazard patterns. Selena let out a small scream before quickly turning around to meet two piercing blue eyes staring smugly at her.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" the girl in front of her said with a raspy voice, moving her hands from her shoulders to play with her long fluffy ears. Selena noticed the small smirk on her lips, and two sharp teeth showing as the girl bit her lower lip. It scared her, but at the same time, for some reason she really didn't understand, it excited her beyond belief.

She had curly chestnut brown hair flowing over her shoulders, just slightly covering her bare chest. Selena thought it looked as soft and shiny as the finest silk. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but she was as frozen in place, barely even breathing.

Looking down her body, she shamelessly admired the brunette's beautiful curves; her tan, smooth looking skin, her toned stomach and long, elegant legs, and a twitching black tail just barely showing from behind her legs. She found herself completely _mesmerized _by this girl.

Looking back up at her, she noticed two black ears on the top of her head, and long white whiskers on each side of her nose. That could have been just about the cutest thing in the world if she hadn't had that sultry look in her eyes.

As she looked past the unknown brunette, she saw another dark haired beauty sitting in the couch, staring back at her with hungry brown eyes. She took a moment to study her as well, pitch black wavy hair, her skin looking just as soft and tan as the other, but her body was maybe just a tad more toned. She had, just as the other girl, a pair of black ears, white whiskers and a twitching tail.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered as her eyes locked with the brunette standing in front of her.

"Miley," the blue eyed girl grinned, licking her lips as she looked her up and down. "And that's Demi." The black haired beauty sitting on the couch nodded shortly to her, smiling a little, but it was definitely not a friendly smile.

"Selena," she said quietly, holding out her hand for Miley to take, to which she just snorted mockingly at. "H-how did you g-get in here?" She cursed quietly for not being able to stop the stuttering.

"We came along with Miss Sarah. We snuck in the back door after those _humans_ left," she smirked.

"Oh? I didn't see you when I went in the back door." Selena mentally congratulated herself for being able to talk without stuttering this time.

"You weren't supposed to see us," she answered simply. Selena didn't have an answer to that. Instead, she just stayed quiet for a while, studying her before speaking again.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly. Miley grinned widely at the question, turning to Demi and motioning for her to come over. Demi smiled slyly as she got up, walking slowly over to the two and stopping right in front of Selena, letting her index finger run down between the valley of her breasts before kissing her cheek. Selena let out a heavy breath, trying to ignore the tingly feeling in her lower abdomen.

"We just want to have some fun with you," she purred before turning to Miley, grabbing the back of her neck as she pulled her in for a kiss. Selena gasped in shock, staring as their tongues met and started a heated battle for dominance.

"Oh my gosh!" Selena exclaimed as they parted. "That's not... But you are... You can't..." she stuttered, having trouble finding the right words.

"You better close the door, Demi," Miley murmured, ignoring Selena's meaningless babbling. "We don't want Miss Sarah walking in on us right now." Demi nodded in agreement, kissing her quickly on the lips before walking over to the doors, closing them.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked nervously. "Why don't you want her to walk in on us? What is going on?"

"We already told you that silly," Miley smiled as she stepped close to her, her hands landing on her hips where they started rubbing small circles. "We just want to have some fun. Just some harmless, slightly inappropriate fun." Selena let out a whimper as Miley leant in and placed a soft kiss on her neck, just above her blue collar, before sliding her rough tongue up her jawline.

"I-I have a ball," Selena muttered, but felt stupid as she heard Miley laugh quietly.

"You're so cute and naive. It's adorable," she giggled as she turned her head to face her. Selena could feel her hot breath on her lips, the fact that she was standing right there, mere millimetres between their faces, made her incredibly lightheaded, and she wanted more than anything to kiss her the way she saw Demi kiss her just a minute ago.

"But that's not exactly the kind of fun we had in mind," Demi chipped in as she appeared next to them, who until then had just been standing by the closed door, observing them.

"Oh." Selena's eyes darted from Miley's pump lips to Demi's, then back again.

"I think she wants a kiss," Demi said and bit her lip as she had noticed the small action.

"Mhmm," she responded as she took a hold of Selena's collar and tugged gently on in, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Miley just barely pressed their lips together, waiting for Selena to take the next step. Her hands landed awkwardly on Miley's shoulders, before she slid her right hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss, as her left hand found its way in Miley's soft hair, letting her fingers slide through it.

Miley smiled as their lips started to move slowly against each other, feeling Selena's tongue slide over her bottom lip every now and then before pulling back. She was curious about the way she saw her kiss Demi earlier, but didn't quite have the courage to do so.


End file.
